


Friend

by Fottiti



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Instability, Post-Canon, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: “Wipe your Link with BT and in the morning, you’ll be assigned a new Titan.” Briggs narrowed her eyes, “That’s an order Cooper.”
Relationships: BT-7274 & Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Friend

“Cooper get your ass back here right now!”

Jack squeezed his eyes closed and stopped walking. The ride to Militia controlled planet Harmony in the dropship that picked him up from Typhon, was a blur. Jack was in and out of consciousness, swaying back and forth in his seat trying to push aside the nearly overpowering feelings of guilt and shame and hopelessness. Fighting the wave of nausea that rose to his throat every time the ship jerked in space or when Barker wouldn’t stop muttering and shaking his head in the Pilot’s seat or when Commander Sarah Briggs clapped him on the shoulder and congratulated him with a too happy voice. 

“Cooper!”

Jack balled his hands into fists and turned. Sarah Briggs has a mean frown on her face with her hands planet firmly on her hips, feet spread and shoulders squared as if she was prepared for a fight. Barker beside her had his arms crossed over his chest and one leg cocked out, his chin slightly raised like he was expecting a challenge. Jack watched as the Pilots of the C-4 climbed out of the Titan carrying dropship high-fiving and cheering as their Titan’s following closely behind. Jack’s insides turned uncomfortably.

“Sir?” Jack stood at attention weakly, his attention turning to the task currently in front of him. He watched from behind the safety of his helmet as she walked up to him with Barker close behind her. Jack tucked his arms behind his back and clamped one hand over the other tightly, the sooner he was done with this shit the better. 

“I told you the engineer wing is that way,” Sarah held his gaze as he shot out her arm to Jack’s right. He followed her pointing finger and saw linemen walking out of steel double doors that read ENGINEERING overhead. “now go on and wipe your Link with BT. I told you to do it as soon as we landed.” Sarah looked at him with a hard gaze then her eyes softened ever so slightly as she looked him up and down, “And at ease Cooper, Jesus.”

Jack’s chest tightened at then mention of his Titan, his friend’s name. Jack watched as she put her hand down by her side and he lowered his head letting his shoulders slump and hands hang by his sides. He wished they weren’t doing this right in the ship hanger where everyone and anyone could hear their conversation. Jack closed his eyes feeling his pulse spike, he breathed in and out slowly a few times trying to think of a response. “I planned on heading there in the morning Commander. I’m really not feeling too great.” Jack hoped his excuse would be enough. 

Sarah sighed heavily, signifying their talk wouldn’t end so easily. “Listen Coop,” She took a step closer and Jack’s head raised to watch her. “you lost a Titan out there. Shit’s tough, trust me I know.” She spoke a tone softer. “And you haven’t taken the Pilot training so you don’t know how to handle this.”

Barker shrugged a shoulder behind her, as if dismissing the events that Jack had no control over as an excuse to his pain. 

Jack turned his attention back to Sarah, ignoring Barker who seemed to Jack like a total dick. 

“BT’s half of your Link is gone Coop.” Sarah stepped closer so they were now in arms reach of one another, “I don’t know just how strong your Link was, but the stronger it was the harder loosing a Titan is.” Sarah crossed her arms and cocked her head to one side, “Lucky for you only being Linked with BT for about two days, give or take, your Link couldn’t have been very strong.” 

Jack wanted to laugh. Every since he’d recovered from the shock after BT’s data core was destroyed, all he could hear was static. Half his mind couldn’t focus on anything and trying to reconnect with BT’s half. 

“You feel like shit right now, but once you wipe the Link and whatever’s left of BT you’ll feel a hundred times better trust me.” One side of Sarah’s lips lifted into a small smile. One that was more for show, Jack wondered if she really cared or not. “Now if you’d been paired together for longer, you might feel something like,” She thought for a moment and crossed her hands behind her back, “actual physical pain. And mental too I guess, like you lost a part of yourself.” Sarah shrugged a shoulder. 

That was exactly how Jack felt. 

Barker scoffed behind her. “The hell you talking about Briggs?” Sarah turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised in question as to what he meant. “‘A part of yourself’? Jesus that’s corny.” They shared a chuckle and Jack grimaced. 

“Guess your right Barker.” She nudged his arm with her elbow. “Now go on and clean up your ship, can’t have it hanging around the hanger all night in the way.”

Barker nodded and saluted before turned and leaving them. Jack watched him until he disappeared into the ship that had saved him back on Typhon. Jack narrowed his eyes and muttered a swear at him under his breath. 

The other four young Pilots of the C-4 came towards them, still chatting back and forth. Jack felt his cheeks flush as they looked him up and down, probably annoyed with him for being Linked with their late Captain’s Titan having any Pilot training what so ever. He wasn’t worthy of the honour and they knew it. Jack closed his eyes waited for their name calling and judgement, all he could hope for was Sarah to cut them off and send them away so she and Jack could finish their talk. Jack braced himself for their mental and verbal abuse hearing the boots closer. 

“Hey Coop.” Davis clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry ‘bout BT out there. And Lastimosa, no doubt this mission took a toll on ya’.” Davis squeezed Jack’s shoulder with his hand and tugged his own helmet off, running a hand through his blonde curls and nodded his chin back towards his Titan. “I wanted to say thanks to ya’, you saved our asses out there.”

“Mine too kid.” Droz nodded his head towards Jack. “And thanks for saving this idiot, the C-4 wouldn’t be the same without his annoying ass.” Droz kicked his leg out a kicked Davis in the shin. 

Jack smiled at them as they shared a chuckled and nudged one another. Davis held his helmet on his hip with his arm and Droz took his off and ran a hand down his face, hand running over the beginnings of a beard on his chin. Jack watched as Bear nodded to him in silent thanks and stood behind the now chatting Davis and Droz. He tugged his helmet off and Jack followed his dark eyes to Gates who had her arms crossed as she stood beside Sarah. 

Gates seemed to watch him for a moment, then she relaxed and pulled off her helmet. Her long brown braid falling down her back as she shook out her hair, she held her helmet and offered a gloved hand to Jack. “Welcome to the family Cooper.” She offered a smile. 

Jack swallowed thickly. He had not anticipated this greeting from the C-4. He took her hand and shook it firmly before going to stand beside her team, Jack looked between them and noticed it was the first time he was meeting them face to face. They were all older than Jack but still visibly young, Lastimosa had trained them just like he had been training Jack. 

“Oddly wholesome.” Davis muttered and they chuckled. 

Sarah waved a hand at them. “Alright kids off you go, go on grab something to eat and clean yourselves up.” She still had her arms crossed over her chest, “Then clean your Titans before bed, and make sure all their weapons and components are in the best shape. We’re gonna take em out for some training tomorrow morning. Oh eight hundred sharp!” 

Bear and Gates nodded and turned towards the mess hall. Droz yawned and nodded a goodbye to Jack as David whined and motioned to Jack. “Geez let us catch a break Briggs, and can we keep Jacky? Is the C-4 going to become the C-5, c’mon Briggs you know he belongs with us.”

Sarah sighed as the others turned back waiting for her response. “That’s what were discussing right now actually.” Jack lowered his head, helmet still in place hiding him from the others. She looked back to Jack. “Right after he wipes his Link.”

The four winced and Jack raised his head to watch them shake their heads and makes faces. Pitiful looks crossed their faces making Jack feel worse. 

“Exactly.” Sarah sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. “Bear you wanna take Coop to the engineers? I know you’ve lost a Titan before, just tell him how it is alright?” He looked to the oldest. 

“Yes sir.” Bear’s deep voice made Jack turn to watch him. “C’mon kid.” He tilted his head to the Engineering wing. “Doesn’t take long, we can get somethin’ to eat after.” 

Jack watched him then shook his head and turned back to Sarah. “I’m not gonna wipe it.”

She frowned at his words. “Excuse me?” Her eyebrows drew together. 

Jack swallowed thickly not liking the sudden change in atmosphere. “I’m not wiping it,” He looked away and lowered his voice. “I don’t want another Titan. I’m done. I can’t do it.” 

Sarah scoffed. “What was that solider?” Her voice was raised and she squared her shoulders. 

Jack blinked his stinging eyes and faced her. He could feel the other Pilots behind him watching their interaction closely. Their eyes burning info the back of his head. “I don’t want another Titan. Permission to return to the Riflemen class sir?” He stood at attention and raised his chin, arms held tightly to his sides, hands balled into tight fists. 

“Permission denied Cooper.” She stepped closer to him, looking him up and down. He prayed she wouldn’t make him take his mask off, she would defiantly yell seeing his red brimmed eyes. “The hell’s gotten into you?”

Jack didn’t answer and only watched as she stepped even closer to him. Their faces only inches apart. He could see the thins lines at the corner of her eyes and mouth. 

“Did you not see how outnumbered we are out there against the IMC?” She pointed towards the hanger door. “How many more Pilots they have than us? Our Pilots are dying faster than we can train them.” She jabbed a finger at him nearly hitting his chest, “You saw it out there first hand!”

Jack held his stance as she walked a circle around him. 

“So don’t gimme this shit on how you don’t want to be a Pilot!” She yelled, a few nearby workers looking in their direction. “You stated in your report on how bad you wanted the promotion. Tai often told me how you dreamed of being a Pilot.”

Jack felt an uncomfortable lump form in his throat. “Sir-“

“What changed?” She sighed heavily, “You saw Tai die? You saw BT die?” She waved her hands mockingly, “Guess what Cooper? This is fucking war! People die, and we don’t get to choose who!”

Jack’s hands shook as he balled his fists even tighten. Embarrassment and anger rose up his neck making his face hot. His ears burned under the negative attention of his Commander and fellow Pilots. 

Sarah sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she paced back and forth in front of him slowly. “Look Coop, I’m trying to help you here alright? We’re all on the same side, they made their sacrifices for the Militia. Now I need you to make yours.” She raised her head and Jack’s eyes locked with hers through his helmet. “Wipe your Link with BT and in the morning, you’ll be assigned a new Titan.” 

Jack swallowed thickly. He was being selfish, he knew it. But he didn’t care. He didn’t know how what to do or how to cope. He shook his head. “I refuse Commander.”

Sarah’s nostrils flared and she narrowed her eyes. “Repeat that solider.” 

Jack was trembling all over. “Commander, with all do respect, I refuse to wipe my Neural Link with BT-7274.” 

“For fucks sake Cooper!” Sarah yelled making him finch and making half the hanger look in their direction. “BT was a machine! A machine built for war, not for friendship!”

Jack felt a single tear roll down his cheek. 

“Titans are built for war, do you hear me?” Sarah spread her arms. “Or did half of your ability to reason in your brain die with your Titan?” She snapped. “I don’t give two shits if you’re over BT or not solider, you’re are going to wipe your Link right now and be assigned a new Titan tomorrow! Do you hear me!” 

Jack grit his jaw and with shaking hands, pulled off his helmet roughly. Tears were trailing down his cheeks at her words, the static in his mind growing louder. “BT was my friend!” He yelled at her loudly. “My friend!”

His words rang throughout the hanger, everyone went silent hearing the Commander and a Pilot yelling at one another. Nobody had ever yelled at Sarah Briggs before. Everyone was stunned into a silence holding their breaths and rooting for the Pilot but knowing the Commander would win this fight. 

Sarah was startled at his outburst as she took a step back.

Jack pointed to his chest. “H-he was my friend!” He choked, emotion clear in his voice making him sound pathetic. But he didn’t care. 

Sarah narrowed his eyes. “It was a war machine! Get the fucking Link wiped now Cooper! Or your out of my army!” She threatened and pointed an accusing finger at him. 

Jack was stunned into silence. 

Sarah raised her chin. “That’s a order solider.” Her voice was cold as she peered down at him. She knew she had won. 

Jack wiped his cheeks with the back of his sleeve, his bottom lip trembling as he did. The display heartbreaking for the Pilots behind him, but pathetic to Sarah and Barker who was walked to join her at her side. A deep frown on his ugly face and arms crossed. 

“Do you hear me Jack Cooper?” Her voice was lowered so only he could hear. 

Jack swallowed and took a deep breath. “Yeah.” He looked away, knowing he wouldn’t win. 

“Excuse me?”

Jack stood at attention reluctantly, not caring anymore. He was exhausted and miserable, all he wanted to do was shower and sleep till the war was over. “Yes, Commander.” The hand that was holding his helmet on his waist was shaking terribly. 

“Good.” She spat. “Now follow Pilot Bear to the Engineer wing.” 

Jack gave a tight salute and when he felt Bear touch his shoulder he fell into step with the older Pilot. Head lowered as everyone watched him. 

“Lastimosa picked him?” Barker asked behind him with a scoff. “What a joke.”

“Piss off Barker!” Davis jumped to Jack’s defence. “Coop’s the best outta all of us!”

“You insult him,” Gates’ voice was firm, “you insult us.”

“Jesus people relax. We’re all on the same team here.” Sarah broke them apart sounding exhausted. “Go on get some rest, I’ve had enough of you kids for tonight.” 

Jack sighed and shook his head at himself. Why did he have to get assigned BT? Why had they grown so close in such a sort time? What was wrong with him? Was he meant to be a Pilot? Jack wiped his eyes and lifted his head when Bear a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

“It gets better.” He nodded and squeezed his shoulder and looked forward. “Briggs knows your the best Pilot we’ve had since Lastimosa, she’s gonna push you cause she knows you can be better Cooper.” The Engineering doors opened and they walked through them, “Think you can handle it?”

The static in his head was ringing loudly as Jack shrugged a shoulder and looked forward. “After losing my best friend,” He muttered and clutched his helmet tighter. “pretty sure I can handle whatever shit she throws at me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
